In A Place Beyond Evil
by Sour x Child
Summary: Lydia is forced to go to Hogwarts when she is 16 years old, making her a 6th year. Many things await her there, along with a stunning confrontation she's been waiting her entire life for.
1. Prologue

****

Disclaimer: If you recognize any of these characters, then they belong to J.K. Rowling. I'm not making money off of them; I just enjoy writing their stories because it amuses me terribly. 

A/N: Prologues excite me. I don't normally write them, but it seems fitting for this one. It does get a bit annoying … so just know that if you don't like my prologue, none of the other chapters will be like this. Now all you have left to do is _read, _and of course review if there's something you must express to me :o) 

Prologue

**xxx**

The way in which our story begins is quite _odd_, to say in the least. People who've heard it, or told it, or expressed it in some other way; they never know how to start. They never know how to begin the story of Harry Potter's cousin. Because you see, no one would believe it. 

Well? Am I right? Are you feeling skeptical? Surely you've read stories claiming that Mr. Potter has long-lost relatives. Aunts, brothers, grandparents, the whole schmoozle. Some of them are absolutely ridiculous. I won't disagree with you there. But there are others, are there not? Are there not stories you find yourself _wanting_ to believe? Aren't there some that seem halfway believable? Thought so. Let's hope mine will be one of them. 

Lydia Marie Potter was the daughter of Arnold Potter and Abigail Rose Kensington. Now, I know what you are thinking (to a certain degree). You are thinking, _Wait a minute. Didn't she just tell us that this story wouldn't be 'ridiculous'? There was no Arnold Potter. _Of course, I completely understand if you don't trust me. But listen; there _was _an Arnold Potter. He was our beloved James' brother. Well, half brother, technically. They were a year apart. Anyhow, if you're still with me, Arnold (who went by 'Arnie') and Abigail (who went by 'Rose') had a daughter named Lydia. 

Lydia was an extremely odd little child. She had Arnie's eyes; they were an icy blue, and even when she was a toddler, she had a way of giving people the chills just by staring at them. She also had his hair, his golden blonde hair that glowed red in the sun. You would think a girl such as Lydia would have many playmates, but she didn't. One the contrary, she seemed to _repel _other children. It was something in the way she carried herself, in a strangely superior way; like she would someday rule the world. And hey, she very well _could _ have. 

But when Lydia was two years old, complications arose. Arnie was suspected of being a Death Eater. He was accused, and put on trial, and d'you know what? He didn't deny it. Instead he took out his wand and murdered every witch and wizard in the room. Then he came back home, rather calmly, and kissed his wife softly on the cheek. It was an eerie smile, and of course Rose noticed this. She had a knack for noticing things that other people didn't. So for the rest of the night, she felt uneasy. She felt uneasy while making dinner, she felt uneasy while giving Lydia her nighttime bath, she felt uneasy while putting on her nightgown and slipping under the covers where she knew Arnie would soon join her. 

It was quick, and from what I gather, it was painless as well. Rose might've seen it coming, but there sure as hell wasn't anything she could do about it. Arnie's low mutter of _Avada Kedavra _was very subtle indeed. The poor woman didn't even squeal. She was just dead. 

Now of course, here, Arnie was feeling very pleased with himself. You would be too, if you'd just accomplished a task for your Master. An 'enormously important' task, as even Voldemort himself had addressed it as. But then, what to do with Lydia? That could be a bit of a problem, couldn't it? 

Not for Arnie. He wasn't even thinking about his young daughter. All he was thinking about was _power_, a power unlike any power he'd ever known. It would be wonderful, amazing, fantabulous, as Voldemort had explained to him. A loyal servant was most greatly awarded. 

So the power-hungry wizard left his house, without so much as a backward glance, feeling as though he was on top of the world. He was murdered two years later, for disobeying his Master. For _lying _to his Master. For you see, Voldemort knows and senses all. And he sensed something that he liked; something he liked a _lot_. A power unlike anything he'd ever sensed before, living in Muggle London with a witch named Francesca Carter and her two nephews. 

Lydia. 

****

xxx 


	2. Chapter One

__

**Summary of Last Chapter:** Prologue. Lydia's family was explained. 

**Disclaimer:** If you recognize any of these characters, then they belong to J.K. Rowling. I'm not making money off of them; I just enjoy writing their stories because it amuses me terribly. 

**A/N:** This might be confusing. I tried to explain things as well as I could, but if you have any questions, just ask me. Read now! 

**In A Place Beyond Evil, Chapter One**

"Lucas, Edward, Lydia. Get up. Get up right _now. _We're going to town today. You all know very well that you're not allowed to sleep past nine o'clock! _Get up!_" The old witch proceeded to knock three times on each of her responsibilities' doors. She regretted being so harsh with them almost instantly, dreading their reactions. 

"Hush up, Auntie," Eddie shouted, annoyed with the knocking sound. "We'll sleep as long as we damn well please." 

"Yeah, go away," another voice- the voice of Luke- agreed. "We'd rather stick our heads in acid than go to town with you."

"Lyddie?" Francesca asked. "You'll come, won't you, dear? You… you said something about needing… socks, didn't you?" 

Lyddie stifled laughter. That was only a lie to get out of going outside, after all. She couldn't collect herself in time to say something before Luke did. 

"She doesn't need any socks, you old hag," he snapped. "And if she did, she'd have you get them. Without her." 

"Yes, yes…" Lyddie said. "Going to town with you sounds positively dreadful, after all." 

"But I… I need your _help_!" Francesca pleaded. "How am I supposed to carry the bags?" 

"You wimp!" Eddie yelled. "You're a witch! Do a feather-light charm!" 

"Well, I would do that, but…" Francesca trailed off helplessly. 

"But what? Your wand hand get caught in your knickers?"

"No, it's just that… it's just that Lyddie _took _my wand!" 

"Yes, go ahead and whine about it," Lyddie mocked, as Luke and Eddie snickered at their aunt's vulnerability. "If you were half the witch I was, you would've had it back by now. However, as it seems…"

"As it seems…" Luke prompted, barely able to talk properly. 

"As it seems, you're not. So I threw it in the fish pond." 

The old witch let out a wail of defeat. 

****

xxx

"Did you really throw her wand in the fish pond, Lyddie?" asked Luke. They walked across the huge lawn of Francesca's estate, not quite holding hands. "'Cause if you did, you're my hero." 

"I'm your hero anyway," she whispered. "But yes, I did." 

They were silent for awhile. Then, 

"What's going to happen when the summer's over?" Luke stopped walking and stared at Lyddie. "D'you think that beast was serious? Will she really send you away?"

Lyddie sighed. "I s'pose so," she answered. "I don't think it would be too bad. Not if she sent me to Durmstrang." 

Luke looked away. "I don't understand why you have to be so evil all the time," he told her dejectedly. 

"And I don't see why you have to be such a _saint_." Lyddie poked Luke in the middle of the forehead. "I wish you would be the old Luke. Why can't you be as bad as Eddie and I?" 

He turned away from her completely and started walking again. Lyddie followed, trying to catch up. He was walking awfully fast. 

"Slow down…" she grabbed Luke's arm, and he jumped at her touch. He hadn't felt it in awhile. "I didn't mean to insult you. I just don't understand. After those memory charms, Eddie bounced back. Why couldn't you?" 

"Because you _made _him," Luke answered angrily. "You made him that way. And I can't be that way because of my mother. I respect her too much. You can't take her away from me, Lyddie. You can't."

"Shh." Lyddie sat down in the middle of the yard, and pulled Luke down with her. "I didn't make him do anything! He just _is _that way. And so are you. This isn't you. This… this… goody-goody. You're acting so normal. So… _Pro-Dumbledore_." 

"You know I hate that codger," Luke said after awhile. "I don't know. I guess it's because you never teased me the way you teased Eddie. It's all you, you know. It's all your influence." 

"I guess it is. But you two are just so easily influenced. It's not my fault." 

"Yes it is!" Luke said, grinning finally. "If you wouldn't… if you wouldn't tie him to bedposts and pour… _stuff_ on him, then he wouldn't be so evil! He wouldn't be like you!"

Lyddie shook her head. "He would _too_, Luke. He would never be like you. You're such a mystery. I could never tease you like that. That's not your style. If I wanted you evil, I would do it in other ways." 

"Like _what?_" Luke asked defensively. "You can't influence me. I have a mind of my own." He knew it wasn't true, though, and so did Lyddie. 

"There are just _ways_, darling."

"Then… why haven't you? If you want me back the way I was, why didn't you just go ahead and do it?" he stared at her, looked right into her crystal blue eyes; his weakness. It was dangerous to look into those eyes… they flashed, suddenly, and Luke looked up at her furiously. 

"Sorry," Lyddie whispered. "I couldn't help myself."

Luke tried to stand up, but Lyddie grabbed him for the second time. "Don't, don't go."

"Why?" he snapped. "So you can sit here and manipulate me some more?"

"No!" Lyddie protested. "I didn't mean to try and… well… hypnotize you. _You _stared into my eyes; I did _not _stare into yours. So it's your fault. You know I don't do well with people staring at me!" She hyperventilated for a minute, and Luke sighed.

"Sorry," he said. "You just always make me feel like you're taking advantage of me. Because I'm the weak one, or something."

"You're not the weak one, trust me," Lyddie said, smiling. "And I would never take advantage of you."

"You know, I miss it too," he admitted. "I miss being myself." 

"Then why won't you just give in to it?" Lyddie asked him softly. "It's not hard…"

"I know." Luke said, shaking his head. "It's just that if I did, there's no telling what I'd do to my mother. What _we'd _do to my mother."

"We can start small," Lyddie offered. "We could kill Francesca." 

Luke grinned. "You know, Eddie is about two inches from doing just that. We only tease her… but she really pisses him off." 

"Yes…" Lyddie agreed. "We'll let Eddie have her. And when you have your self back… you only do what you think you _have _to, Luke. Right now you might not feel like the things you may do to people are necessary. But it's only a different viewpoint."

"I know," he said quietly. "I'm afraid my viewpoint of my mother is going to be so different that I'll… hurt her." 

"I know you. You won't do anything that isn't rational." Lyddie leaned in and kissed him lightly. "Trust me." 

****

xxx

"I shouldn't have trusted her," Luke said, feeling quite pissed off. 

"No, you shouldn't have," Eddie agreed. "Trusting Lyddie is bad. Unless she promises you sex. She always comes through when she promises you sex." 

Luke had to restrain himself from punching his cousin right in the stomach. "I don't mean like that! I shouldn't have told her she could make me… _me _again." 

"Having doubts, you raging Pansy?" Eddie rolled his eyes and grabbed a roll from the bowl on Francesca's table. "Let her do it." 

"What if I kill someone? What if I kill you?" Luke took a roll as well. 

"Bad example, you already want to," Eddie pointed out. 

"Shit, well… what if I killed Francesca?"

"Once again, you already want to. Stop trying to find excuses, dumbass." 

Lyddie walked into the kitchen, and after listening to the two talk for awhile, she decided that she just _had _to comment. 

"You two are such girls." 

Luke and Eddie both whipped their heads around to stare at Lyddie. 

"Umm…" said Eddie. "I'm not a girl." 

"I beg to differ," Lyddie answered. She joined them at the table. "When's the supervisor coming back? I need to eat." 

"Conquer something," Luke told her. "I'm hungry too." 

"Nah…" Lyddie grinned. "Eddie? Will you make lunch for us?"

"No!" Eddie said. "I am _not _cooking." 

"I think you will," Luke said, looking at Lyddie. He knew she'd bribe Eddie into making something… and he was right. 

"I'll give you the night of your life…" she said, in a sing-songy voice. "Much like laa-ast night…" Luke tensed at this, but didn't bother commenting. He wouldn't put it past Lyddie to go and seduce Eddie the night after her birthday. But he couldn't help wishing it had been him. 

Eddie wasted no time, pushing in his chair as fast as he could and pulling his wand out of the pocket of his dark green robe. Lyddie and Luke watched interestedly as he fumbled over himself, trying to make some sort of pasta. Halfway through his cooking rendezvous, Lyddie faked a yawn. 

"You know, Eddie, I'm actually not all that hungry anymore. I'd rather take a nap. Thanks anyway." She pushed in her chair and left the kitchen.

Eddie let out a yell of frustration. "The hag'll clean this up when she gets home," he spat. "I'm following Lyddie. She's gonna give me the _afternoon _of my life, even if I have to molest her." 

Luke raised his eyebrows at Eddie. "Are you now? You think she was telling the truth, then?"

"Hell yes," Eddie answered. "I told you already. Lyddie always comes through when it comes to sex." 

****

xxx

"You three, I have an announcement to make," Francesca said nervously. She'd finished making the spaghetti Eddie had started earlier (the Muggle way, due to her lack of a wand), and now she, her nephews, and Lyddie sat at the dining room table eating it. 

"Announce away, gremlin," Luke said. 

"Yes, well," Francesca said, sounding rather flustered at the latest insult, "I mentioned before that Lyddie would be… going away at the end of the summer." 

Lyddie dropped her fork without really meaning to. "I thought you were joking," she said. 

"No, I was quite serious…" Francesca avoided the eyes of the three teenagers seated around her. "And I've spoken to Dumbledore." 

"You've spoken to _who?_" Eddie asked incredulously, choking on a bite of spaghetti. "You can't be sending her there." 

"You can't be sending her anywhere!" Luke added. 

Lyddie stayed silent.

"Well, I…" Francesca fidgeted a little. "Dumbledore said that with Lyddie's intense… ahem… _training _for the first fourteen years of her life… she could start right away as a sixth year." 

"Why are you sending her away?" Luke asked. "You can't take her away, you stupid hag. She's ours." 

Eddie nodded. "Besides, what d'you think she'd accomplish at Hogwarts? Expulsion?" 

Francesca ate a bite of spaghetti. 

"Stop chewing!" Luke yelled. Francesca spit out her food. 

"I only wanted her to learn a bit," she said helplessly. "And you two… you two can go later… when Dumbledore's made up his mind." 

"Made up his mind?" Lyddie asked, speaking for the first time. 

"Made up his mind about whether or not he wants them there…" Francesca was definitely embarrassed now.

"_Wants _them there? You mean because of them being evil and whatnot? Does he not know who's _responsible _for their evil behavior? Or, nearly responsible?" Lyddie smiled at Luke before turning back to Francesca. "Is he dumb?"

"Of course he is," Eddie said. "But Lyddie, you cast that memory charm on him. He wouldn't know."

"Right…" Lyddie took a sip of milk. "I'm not going." 

"Oh, but you must!" Francesca squealed. "He's… he's coming for you tomorrow!" 

"What?" Luke said in alarm. Lyddie just stared.

"Dumbledore?" she asked. 

"No, no, not Dumbledore!" Francesca's hand shook. "_Him_!" 

Lyddie blinked. "Him?" 

"Yes!" The old woman hissed. "He's coming, Lyddie. That man… the dreadful one! With the hair! The eyes!" 

Lyddie still didn't understand, but Luke and Eddie did. They looked at each other, and then they looked at Lyddie. 

"Snape." 

****

xxx

__


End file.
